Manufacturing processes often require the interconnection of mating components into an assembly. For instance, fittings are used in pneumatic and hydraulic systems to fluidly connect lengths of conduit, while electrical wiring harnesses are used to electrically connect electric motors, batteries, sensors, indicator lights, and the like in electrical or electro-mechanical systems. With respect to wiring harnesses in particular, the male plugs and female jacks forming the individual electrical connectors disposed at ends of electrical cables forming the harness are typically secured via snap-fit connections. The use of such connections enables an operator to discern whether a proper plug-to-jack connection was made via subtle tactile and/or audible feedback. However, it can be difficult to accurately detect and verify component connections on a consistent basis across multiple work shifts or between different operators performing the same assembly task, particularly when installing components in a space-limited environment.